indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Rebecca Stein
Rebecca Stein was an attractive young red-haired woman who was a student of Edwina Cheltingham. Sometime prior to March 1945, she had fled from Nazi persecution for being Jewish. Unfortunately, her parents, brother, and many of her friends were killed by the Nazis - acts she hoped to avenge. By March 1945, she was in Glastonbury, England, and studying under Miss Cheltingham. She had the ability to remain calm in tense situations, and had a quick wit. Biography One evening in March, she arrived at the Glastonbury Abbey to help Miss Cheltingham's new friends, as a getaway driver. Miss Cheltingham had already briefed her about Indiana Jones, Henry Jones, Sr. and Brendan O'Neal and the Spear of Longinus, when the three arrived from the Lady Chapel. As they departed from Miss Cheltingham, their Nazi pursuers were already on their trail. While Jones and the Nazis exchanged shots, Stein drove calmy from Glastonbury towards Wales. After the lead Nazi car crashed, the four were relieved, and the elder Jones and O'Neal were both impressed with Rebecca's driving ability (and probably also her looks). As the men tried to impress her with their knowledge, she finally acknowledged their advances and revealed that she would be interested - only if they were Jewish. In Wales, the car hit a flat tire, and Indy helped her control the car - a move she felt was unnecessary. While O'Neal helped change the tire, she stayed with the car while Indy climbed up a hill to rest. Dieterhoffmann and his group of Nazis eventually caught up and captured her and the elder Jones. They eventually also captured Indiana Jones and Stein watched as they tied him to a boulder and dropped him off a cliff into a lake. She and Professor Jones were taken as hostages to the ferry terminal at Holyhead, where the Nazis hoped to secure a ride to Ireland. A living (but wet) Indiana Jones and Brendan O'Neal created a diversion, which allowed the senior Jones to escape. Indy grabbed Seigfried to trade for her life, but was unable to free her from Kurt. She admonished Indy to flee while he could. Stein rode with her Nazi captors in the ferry and was taken to Connely's Inn while the Nazis met with their Blueshirt accomplices. She tried to convince Dieterhoffmann that Jones would go to the authorites, but he reminded her that Ireland, as a neutral country, wouldn't be that interested in helping him, and then slapped her to the ground. Seigfried came to her defense, and helped her up, and Dieterhoffmann became upset at his son for him helping a Jew. Indiana Jones appeared on the stairway, taking an Irish Blueshirt hostage to trade for Stein. Dieterhoffmann refused to budge, allowing Jones to take Bobby's life, but Connely disagreed. Finally, Kurt was ordered to apprehend Jones. Stein watched the fracas as Jones pushed his hostage at Kurt, and Kurt threw the young man over the side of the staircase, killing him. As another Blueshirt charged Kurt, Stein grabbed Jones' hand, and then also snatched a bundle from Seigfried's pocket - half of the spear tip. Together, they escaped from the inn by leaping from the second story window, but after she gave him the spear tip piece and he gave her a kiss. She rode as Indy drove through a bog, eventually becoming stuck in the mire. Unable to traverse the muck in her tight skirt, Jones simply swung her over his shoulder and headed toward the dig site, where O'Neal and Henry Jones awaited with the other components of the spear. Reaching the mound before the Nazis, they unwrapped the stolen bundle to realize that they had been deceived with a fake. Dieterhoffmann and his men arrived shortly afterward, with the real missing half. The missing half flew from Dieterhoffmann's pocket to magically assemble with the rest of the spear, and darted around the room. As the mound started crumbling, Stein called for Indiana's help, and he pushed away from some falling rocks. The collapse stopped when O'Neal stepped on the Stone of Fal, causing a shrieking sound which made Stein cover her ears. As the equinox sunlight broke into the mound, illuminating the spear, Stein watched Dieterhoffmann's mystical death, and helped O'Neal after he had been slightly impaled by the spear. Escaping the collapse of the barrow, she remarked how the grass was re-growing to cover the site, a fact O'Neal felt was a sign from the "folk below" to stay out. Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Spear of Destiny'' Sources *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' Stein, Rebecca Stein, Rebecca